


Sugar, Part II

by maggs689



Series: Sugar [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Breaking up and making up, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-25 15:36:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20028181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggs689/pseuds/maggs689
Summary: Set a year after SugarMaybe it's a coincidence that Frederik happens to run into Auston on the street in New York.





	Sugar, Part II

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote Sugar to be open ended with the idea that Auston and Frederik had a once-in-a-lifetime romance that ended with Auston going back to reality. I thought it was bittersweet and that was the end of the story.
> 
> Lately, I've been thinking about what might happen in the future if Auston and Frederik couldn't let each other go. Maybe these two deserve a happy ending. I still think Sugar can stand on its own, but if you're looking for a universe where these two figure out their shit and come back together, this little something I wrote is for you!

Frederik had just left a client dinner at The Modern and was walking east on 53rd Street when he heard someone call his name. He turned and saw Auston about 50 feet down the sidewalk from him. He was wearing a beanie and the Gucci scarf Frederik had given him tied at his neck and tucked into the front of his leather jacket.

“Frederik? I thought that was you,” Auston said.

“Auston, hi,” Frederik exhaled. “You look good.” Auston looked thinner than when Frederik had last seen him, but his legs still looked long and muscular in his artfully ripped jeans. 

“You too,” Auston smiled. He moved closer to Frederik, his hands in the pockets of his jacket. “How have you been?”

“Good, I’m in town for work this week,” Frederik nodded, trying not to stare too intently at Auston. “How are you? How’s Bryan?”

Auston grimaced slightly. “I’m good and I’m sure Bryan is fine.”

“Oh, you’re not…” Frederik said, trying to keep his voice even.

“No,” Auston shrugged, “not since last spring. Guess normal isn’t for me.”

“Hmm,” Frederik said noncommittally. Normal wasn’t for Auston. What was for Auston?

“Well, I’ll let you go. See you around,” Auston said, giving Frederik a small wave and then turning to go.

“Auston?” Frederik called out.

Auston spun back around. “Yeah?”

“It was really good to see you.”

Auston bit his lip and nodded before he turned to go.

***

A few days later, Frederik was walking into Catch for lunch when he heard someone call his name again. He turned away from the hostess stand and saw Auston and James sitting at the bar, drinks in front of them. Auston waved and Frederik walked over to them.

“Auston, twice in one week.”

Auston smiled at him and James rolled his eyes. “I’m going to the bathroom,” James said, sliding off of his bar stool. 

“I’m meeting a client. What are you doing here?” Frederik asked Auston.

“We’re meeting a friend at the Whitney but we’re early so we’re having a drink. Do you remember my roommate James?”

“Of course,” Frederik said. “How’s his band?”

“Good, they’re recording a demo this month. Did you hear that my band got signed?”

“I did hear that,” Frederik said. “Congratulations.” Frederik rested his hand on Auston’s arm for a moment before pulling away. 

“Thanks,” Auston said, his smile gone.

“I should get my table,” Frederik said. “It was good seeing you again.”

“Bye Freddie,” Auston said to Frederik’s back.

Frederik turned to frown at him. “Freddie?”

Auston just shrugged. “It suits you. Less serious.”

Frederik shook his head and turned away with a smile.

***

After his lunch, Frederik saw that he had a text from Auston: _ It was great seeing you again_. Frederik didn’t know that Auston still had his phone number. He hadn’t heard from him in a year.

He texted back, _ And quite the coincidence. _

_ Maybe there are no coincidences,_ Auston replied with a winky face emoji. 

_ I’m leaving for Denmark tomorrow so you probably won’t accidentally run into me again this week_, Frederik sent back with a smiley face emoji. 

After about ten minutes, Auston sent Frederik a picture of himself, sticking his tongue out at the camera. Frederik didn’t know what to say back, so he just locked his phone and thrust it into his pocket. 

***

Frederik hadn’t stopped thinking about Auston during the time they were apart. That first night after Auston left California, Frederik got supremely drunk and threw most of his glassware against the wall of the kitchen but still he couldn’t stop thinking about Auston. He visited his friend William in Sweden, and then the two boys he kept in Toronto, but he couldn’t get Auston out of his head. He even picked up someone new in Chicago, a thick athletic boy with dark eyes who Frederik thought could replace Auston, but even his talented mouth wasn’t enough. 

Frederik stopped seeing all of them. For the first time in years, he was celibate, depriving himself of any touch in an effort to cleanse himself of the memory of Auston. He rattled around his house in California, staring out at the ocean until late in the night until he was exhausted enough to fall into bed, only to dream of Auston every night.

Frederik still wanted to make sure that Auston was taken care of. Right after they stopped seeing each other, he met the vice president of a record label at a party in L.A. and made sure to talk up Auston's band. He followed up at the label until an A&R rep went to see Auston's band play and offered to sign them. 

And then six months after he last saw Auston, Frederik heard from Auston and James’s landlord in Brooklyn that James was moving out and that Auston and James were applying for a new apartment on the Lower East Side. Frederik thought maybe the fact that Auston was moving into a new apartment with James meant that Auston and Bryan had broken up.

So, his curiosity piqued, Frederik went to the opening of Bryan’s next gallery show and tried to blend in with the crowd. When it appeared that Auston wasn't there, Frederik was so delighted that he bought the biggest piece there - a sculpture of a nude man whose physique reminded him a lot of Auston. He paid too much for it, according to his financial adviser, and then had it put in storage. He didn’t need a sculpture to remind himself of Auston’s body. He remembered every muscle, every dip and curve.

And soon after that, Frederik called the landlord for the place Auston and James were applying to rent. When he found out that they were about to get turned down because they both had terrible credit, Frederik signed a guaranty of the lease and gave the landlord $5,000 to make sure that Auston never found out that Frederik had ensured that he would live somewhere safe. 

Maybe Frederik lost his chance to be with Auston, but he wasn’t ready to let him go completely.

***

A week after he saw Auston in New York, Frederik was having coffee on the back deck of the house in Herning and looking out onto the lake, when his phone rang. 

“Auston, is everything okay?” Frederik said as soon as he held the phone up to his ear.

“I’m fine,” Auston said low into the phone.

"What time is it in New York? After 2am?”

“Yeah,” Auston slurred just slightly. “Hi Freddie.”

“Hi, are you drunk?”

“I’m a little high,” Auston sighed into the phone. 

Frederik laughed. “Is this Freddie thing permanent now?”

“For now, while I feel like it.”

“Where are you?”

There was rustling in the background of the call. “I just got home. I’m getting into bed.”

“Is this-”

“Hey Fred?” Auston interrupted.

“Yeah?”

“What are you wearing?”

“Ah, so this _ is _\- I’m wearing pajama pants. What are you wearing?”

“Just underwear for now,” Auston whispered, his mouth close to the phone. “Although I can take those off if you want.”

“Auston,” Frederik started.

“No, don’t Frederik,” Auston said. “Just talk to me.”

“About what?”

"Remember that time with the handcuffs?” Auston asked. Frederik could hear his sly smile over the phone.

“Of course I do,” Frederik said, opening the sliding glass door into his condo and stepping inside. “I can’t believe I let you handcuff me to my own kitchen chair.”

“You loved it. You were so hard.”

Frederik huffed out a laugh as he reached the bedroom. He lay back on the bed, running his hand through his hair. “I loved you, fucking yourself on me.” He remembered Auston facing away from him, squirming on Frederik’s lap, Frederik’s cock buried deep in Auston. He remembered Auston laughing when Frederik struggled against the cuffs and whined about not being able to touch Auston. 

“You couldn’t wait until I took the cuffs off you so you could take charge again.”

“I just wanted to touch you.” Frederik remembered when Auston finally let his hands free and he could touch every inch of Auston while he ground up into him.

“Everywhere but my cock,” Auston said, breathy into the phone.

“I didn’t need to touch you there,” Frederik said. He slid his pajama pants down and took his own cock into his hand. He was suddenly hard and he stroked it as they talked. 

“You made me come untouched,” Auston moaned. 

“I did that more than once.” Frederik saw a flash of a memory: Auston’s legs spread wide over his lap, back arched as he came, Frederik’s fingers in his mouth. "I could make you come with just my fingers, remember? You'd be so wet for me, and I'd have three fingers inside you, and I'd move my hand and you'd _beg _me to let you come." 

“God, Frederik,” Auston groaned into the phone, “you’re so fucking hot."

“You’re so good for me, baby,” Frederik said as he stroked himself faster. “I love when you let me come inside you."

“Oh god,” Auston said, his voice strangled.

"You like that, don't you? My dirty boy," Frederik said.

“_Frederick_,” Auston moaned.

“Are you going to come for me, baby?” Frederik whispered. 

Auston whimpered on the other end of the phone line. “_Frederik_,” he moaned one last time and then Frederik could hear the gasps that meant Auston was coming, long and hard for him. He pumped into his hand and let himself go, coming with Auston.

Once Auston caught his breath, he said, “How did you do that over the phone?”

“Do what?” Frederik asked, knowing full well what he did.

“When are you back in New York?” Auston asked, changing the subject.

Frederik paused, suddenly not sure where this was going. “After I leave Denmark I’m going to be in Canada until the end of the month but then I’ll be back.”

“Hmm,” Auston said, sounding sleepy. 

“Hey Auston?” Frederik asked.

“Yeah,” Auston whispered. 

“Sweet dreams.”

“Night night, Freddie.” 

***

Over the next month, Frederik and Auston spoke on the phone a half a dozen times, usually late at night. “Tell me what you’d do to me if you were here,” Auston would purr over the phone to Frederik each time. 

Frederik would tell Auston all the ways he fantasized about fucking him, spinning out dirty fantasies of Auston on his knees or bent over for Frederik, hungry for his cock. He’d talk about things they had done - that time they had fucked in the back of the limo on the way home from L.A. or the night Frederik blew Auston under the stars on the beach - and Frederik would listen as Auston fucked himself with his dildo, talking him through his orgasm and stroking himself as Auston moaned into the phone for him. 

Frederik didn’t know what this meant or what Auston thought they were doing. Maybe this was just a rebound thing for Auston. Maybe it didn’t mean anything. But Frederik was so gone on Auston that even this was enough. 

***

The night that he got back to New York, Frederik texted Auston to ask him to dinner the next night. Maybe it was the wrong thing to do but the number of smiley face emojis Auston sent back made up for it.

The next morning, however, Auston called Frederik to cancel because he was sick. His voice was rough and he sounded congested and miserable on the phone. 

That afternoon, Frederik headed over to Auston’s apartment and rang the bell.

“Hello?” Auston said through the intercom, sounding sniffly.

“It’s Frederik. Let me in.”

The door buzzed and Frederik took the elevator up to the apartment. Luckily Auston was too sick to wonder how Frederik knew where he lived. He was waiting in the doorway, leaning against the door jam and looking wan. “What are you doing here?”

Frederik gently pushed him into the apartment. He went into the kitchen to set down the bags he was carrying. “I brought you cold medicine and soup and Gatorade. Do you have a kettle? I brought ginger tea.”

“Frederik,” Auston said softly from the doorway of the kitchen.

“Do you like matzo ball soup? It’s the best when you have a cold.” Frederik turned to the cabinets to find a bowl.

Auston came over and wrapped his arms around Frederik from behind. “You’re really sweet.”

“You should get in bed. I’ll bring everything to you.”

“In a minute,” Auston said, resting his head against Frederik’s back. They stood there, swaying together for a minute before Frederik turned and wrapped his arms around Auston. 

“C’mon, to bed,” he said, leading Auston through the apartment to his bed. He tucked Auston in and turned to go get the soup.

“Freddie?”

Frederik shook his head and smiled. “Yes?”

“I missed you.”

Frederik stood and stared at him. “I did too. You have no idea.” 

***

Auston ate his soup and then they watched Netflix together for the rest of the afternoon. When it got late, Auston fell asleep leaning against Frederik. He woke when Frederik attempted to disentangle himself so he could go home for the night.

“Stay,” Auston murmured into Frederik’s chest.

“I have an early meeting tomorrow and then I have to leave for Chicago. Call me tomorrow afternoon to let me know how you’re feeling, okay?”

“Okay,” Auston whispered and then fell back asleep. Frederik stood looking at him for a long moment before he left.

***

“I can’t believe that you were here in my bed with me but I was too sick to do anything about it,” Auston whined into the phone late the next night. “Plus I looked terrible.”

“You looked cute,” Frederik said as he set his toiletries out on the counter in the hotel room in Chicago.

“Ughhh,” Auston whined again. 

“I’ll be back in two weeks. Wanna try dinner again?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, I’ll pick someplace special.”

“You don’t have to do fancy stuff for me, Frederik.”

“I know I don’t have to.”

“You know I have my own money now. My band is going on tour.”

“I know, Auston.”

“You know I like you for you, right?”

Frederik rolled his eyes into the phone. “Yes, I know that.”

“You’re going to buy me stuff anyway, aren’t you.” Auston wasn’t exactly asking a question.

“I am,” Frederik said, thinking of the Cartier bracelet that he bought to give to Auston after dinner. 

“Fine,” Auston sighed, laughing.

***

After dinner at Eleven Madison Park, after a walk up Park Avenue, after a cab ride uptown to Frederik’s apartment, after all of that, Frederik finally kissed Auston for the first time all over again.

“Freddie,” Auston panted as Frederik backed him up through the apartment while he undid the buttons on Auston’s shirt. “Freddie, I have to tell you-”

“No, don’t say anything,” Frederik growled into Auston’s neck. 

“But _Freddie_-”

Frederik pulled away from Auston sharply, his hands gripped tightly on Auston's hips. “Are you going to say that we shouldn’t do this? That this is a bad idea? That this doesn’t mean anything? Because I don’t care. I just want you and I don’t care about anything else.”

Auston leaned into Frederik. “No, god no,” he said, kissing under Frederik’s jaw and nibbling up to his ear. “I was going to tell you that I love you.”

Frederik stared at Auston for a moment, at his eyes dark and serious in the dim light of the apartment. Then he picked Auston up and hoisted him over his shoulder to carry him to the bedroom.

***

Being back in his bed with Auston was so surreal that Frederik felt like they were moving in slow motion, every touch sending chills up his spine, every kiss deeper than he thought possible. Auston was hungry for him, his eyes wild and his hands desperately clutching at Frederik’s shoulders, but Frederik wasn’t rushing, not tonight. He was going to savor every moment of this. He was going to make this last.

Frederik held Auston in place underneath him and took him apart with his mouth, sucking marks all along his neck and chest. “So everyone will see,” Frederik growled as he worked over Auston's nipples. “So everyone will know you’re mine.” 

Frederik took Auston’s cock in his mouth and sucked on it slowly, gently, until Auston was covered in sweat and begging to come. Frederik pulled off then and moved down to eat Auston out, prying him open with his tongue and his fingers until Auston was moaning Frederik's name. When Frederik folded Auston’s legs back and sunk into him, Auston was right on the edge. 

“God, baby, there’s no one like you,” Frederik moaned, leaning in to bury his face in Auston’s neck and bending Auston’s legs further back in the process. 

“Frederik, please, I need you,” Auston begged. He cried out when Frederik fucked him harder, thrusting into him over and over and over, until Auston was coming up between them and squeezing down on Frederik until all Frederik saw was white. Frederik felt Auston shaking underneath him and he twisted his fingers into Auston’s hair and pumped into him until he came. 

***

“So,” Auston started.

"Auston,” Frederik groaned. “I _ just _ came. Can you wait until I’ve caught my breath?”

“No, Fred,” Auston said firmly. 

“Can I at least give you something first?” Frederik said, reaching over to fetch the jewelry box out of the drawer of the bedside table. 

“Fine,” Auston said with a smile. He took the box and stared at it a moment. “Cartier? You didn’t.”

“I didn’t what?” Frederik asked, putting his hands behind his head and affecting an innocent look.

Auston untied the red and gold ribbon and snapped open the red leather box. “The love bracelet. Oh my god, Frederik.”

“Do you like it?” Frederik sat up to take the bracelet out of the box and slip it on Auston’s wrist. “I...I wanted you to know that I still love you. I didn’t stop loving you.”

Auston held Frederik’s look for a minute and then looked down. “I was wrong. In California. I was wrong to leave.”

Frederik leaned into Auston and rested their foreheads together. 

“I left because I wanted you to be something you’re not. And I should have stayed with you, even if I had to share you.” Auston’s eyes were glassy with tears that fell when Auston blinked his eyes closed. "I don't care if there are others. I can't live without you."

“Well,” Frederik said, wiping Auston’s tears away with his thumb. “I was more wrong than you. Because after you left I tried to go back to how things were before and I couldn’t. Everything was wrong without you.”

“Oh?” Auston asked, his voice sounding wrecked but his face open.

“Yeah. I stopped seeing everyone else. I only want you. I haven’t been with anyone since-,” Frederik swallowed, his voice thick with tears. “I was waiting for you.” Frederik felt flayed open, vulnerable like he had never been with anyone. But maybe it was time. Being closed off and keeping everything tightly controlled, like he was before Auston came along and blew up his life, wasn’t working anymore.

"So are we…" Auston trailed off into a question.

“I want to try.” Frederik said, his hand cupping Auston’s cheek. “But maybe we should do it differently this time.”

“I’m keeping my place. I’m staying here in New York,” Auston said firmly.

“We keep our own places. I still have to travel a lot for work-”

“And I’ll be on tour. So we’ll have our own lives. That’s important to me.”

“I know, baby. I get that now,” Frederik said softly. “Even so, I’m only going to be with you, okay? I don’t know what you want to do about that but-” 

Auston leaned in to kiss Frederik to cut him off. “Just you,” he said, smiling. 

“Are you sure? Because we can talk about exceptions for when we’re apart or whatever at some point.” Frederik felt so fiercely that he would do anything to make Auston happy, anything that would let them stay together for as long as Auston wanted him.

“Let’s worry about that later.” Auston got on his hands and knees and crawled over Frederik, caging in Frederik’s head with his arms and leaning down to kiss him. “Right now? All I want is you.”

***

The next morning, Frederik woke Auston by kissing his neck and letting his hands wander all over his body. 

"Morning, Frederik," Auston murmured, cuddling deeper into Frederik's arms. 

"Hi," Frederik said into Auston's hair. "Want to get brunch with me? We can do a little shopping after."

Auston stretched and sighed. "Sounds perfect."

"First, though," Frederik said, turning Auston toward him. "I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be honest with me."

"Uh-oh, what did I do?"

Frederik laughed. "I was just wondering," he started, squinting at Auston, "was it a coincidence that we ran into each other like that?"

Auston blushed a little and tried to roll away. When Frederik rolled on top of him and pinned his wrists down, Auston finally relented. "Ok, you got me."

"What did you do?"

Auston rolled his eyes. "I stayed in touch with your assistant and maybe I asked her to tell me when you were going to be in the city. And where you'd be so I could run into you."

Frederik looked at Auston and then dropped his head on Auston's chest. "I went to Bryan's show," he muttered, his words muffled. 

"What?"

"I went to Bryan's show, okay! I had to find out if you were still together!" Frederik said. "I bought that big sculpture of you."

"Oh my god," Auston marveled. "Where is it?"

"It's in storage," Frederik admitted. 

"I'm in _storage_?" 

"You _stalked me_," Frederik laughed, wrestling Auston until they were both breathless with laughter. 

They were tangled in the sheets, smiling at each other and relaxed together for the first time in a long time. Frederik kissed Auston softly, Auston's face held in his hands, whispering "I love you" over and over again between kisses. 

"I thought we were going to brunch," Auston murmured into Frederik's lips.

"Mmhmm," Frederik hummed into Auston's neck. "In a minute." He pressed his hips against Auston and squeezed Auston's ass.

"That's going to take more than a minute," Auston said, grinding his hips into Frederik. 

"Not if you keep moving like that it's not," Frederik said. He bit down on Auston's shoulder and moved faster, using the wetness on the head of his cock to slide against Auston. "I can't get enough of you, fuck," Frederik sighed. 

"Do you want my mouth," Auston said, sliding down Frederik's body. "I know that's what you want."

"Fuck, yes baby," Frederik put his hands on Auston's hair. Auston took him down in one movement, his fingers gripping Frederik's ass as he worked his tongue. "You're going to make me come in your mouth," Fredrik moaned, thrusting into Auston's mouth. "Your fucking perfect mouth."

Later, after Auston finished Frederik and they showered together, Auston and Frederik left the apartment. They held hands in the elevator and as they walked down Fifth Avenue, Auston wearing one of Frederik's button-down shirts with the sleeves rolled up to show his tattoos. They cut through the park and made their way toward brunch, discussing whether they should go on vacation before or after the first leg of Auston's band's tour. 

"Have you ever been to Asia?" Frederik asked, putting his arm around Auston and pulling him close as they walked around the lake.

"No, take me there? I wanna fuck you on a beach in Thailand."

Frederik laughed. "Whatever you want, baby. Whatever you want."


End file.
